


Thoughts Of Affection

by TheTopazKittyCat



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, So fluffy I'm gonna die, Typical Night Vale Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTopazKittyCat/pseuds/TheTopazKittyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil never wants to lose Carlos again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was very bored and this happened...

Cecil walked through the staircase and in the door of Night Vale's sole jewelry shop. The clerk- garbed in a red and bronze 27 piece garment - shrieked and ducked, seemingly terrified, under his desk, as was custom in all luxury shops. Cecil walked over to the counter and, in Morse Code, tapped out the letters "E- Q- 0" (•/--•-/-----) to indicate "Men's rings." The clerk threw a large selection onto the counter, and Cecil inspected them all carefully, trying to decide which to present to the love of his life, Carlos, the perfect scientist, whom he was finally going to be able to see later that week. Carlos had been trapped- er, working in- the forbidden dog park, surrounded by large, masked warriors and hundreds of scientific queries for him to find the answers to. He had just recently discovered this and now Cecil was able to go and see him through, and after months of negotiations with station management, Cecil had gotten some time off work. Cecil was soooo happy to be able to see Carlos again. Months had past without him, and Cecil missed him so much. It was like a part of Cecil was gone- which, in hindsight, was fairly likely- but it was a more emotional part, a part that most would say was part of his heart.  
Cecil touched his hand over each ring, the descriptions of each playing through his mind.  
"2.5mm thick, bronze, 3 inch round,"  
"3.7 mm thick, gold alloy, 3.2 inch round,"  
And then  
"1.3 mm thick, silver, 3.7 inch round."  
Cecil looked at the ring- simple, thin, and silver. It would look stunning against Carlos's tan skin. Cecil picked up the ring, and the price played in his head.  
"$157, + sales tax."  
Cecil smiled. He had enough for this, without having to sell his soul to one of the many black market soul salesmen. He purchased the ring and left the shop. He walked down to his apartment, which, even after all this time, still felt empty without Carlos, and laid down on the bed, and put the ring on his bedside table, smiling. Just a few days until he got to see Carlos's perfect face again. He closed his eyes, and fell into the world of illusion and shadow known as sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil comes through to the desert other world, much to Carlos's delight.

Carlos looked through the entrance to Nigh Vale, waiting for Cecil to come through it. It would be so good to see him again- Carlos had missed him so much...  
Carlos was shaken from his thoughts as a smiling blonde head appeared in front of him, followed by the rest of Cecil.  
"Carlos!" Cecil said happily, embracing the scientist in a tight hug. Carlos smiled, wrapping his arms around Cecil.  
"I missed you," Carlos whispered into Cecil's ear.  
"I missed you, too," Cecil replied. Carlos smiled, and then kissed Cecil. He hadn't realized just how much he had missed being able to hold Cecil, to feel Cecil there with him. He knew how much Cecil had missed it, having had it expressed to him several times, and he figured he hadn't felt it as strongly as Cecil because he had other activities to distract him- there were so many interesting things he wanted to show Cecil - but he knew that Cecil didn't get out and about that much.  
Now he knew how good having Cecil physically there felt, how comforting it was. He broke the kiss, and put his hand on Cecil's face.  
"I'm so glad you're here, Cecil - there's so much I want to show you! It's fascinating here!"  
"I know. You have told me on several occasions."  
"Yea, but that's just because I want to share all these strange, awesome things with you! Cecil, I want to find the answers behind all of these things, and I want you to be there with me."  
Cecil smiled, obviously glad to hear this. Carlos took his hand, and guided Cecil to his camp- a small, neat space in a smallish cave, big enough for his instruments and basic needs. A small, flat stone served as his work table, with some linens lining a patch of floor for bedding.  
"Hello, MTV, and welcome to my crib," Carlos muttered to himself. Cecil overheard, and snorted with laughter. Carlos smiled. He was glad to have Cecil here. He never wanted him to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not very good at writing from Carlos's POV, but I still think this work needs stuff from his perspective! Next chapter: Cecil works up the courage to propose to Carlos, but it doesn't go the way he imagined (NOT IN A BAD WAY!!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil *finally* proposes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had way too much fun writing this.

Cecil watched Carlos, silhouetted against the hot desert background, standing on a large, roundish stone overlooking everything. For days, he had been going over just what to say, just when to say it. He wanted everything to be perfect. He fiddled with the ring case in his pocket, as Carlos held up a chirping device, taking careful notes on whatever he was monitoring. Cecil took a deep breath.  
"Carlos?"  
Carlos glanced back at him.  
"Yes, Cecil?"  
Cecil got down on one knee, took the case out of his pocket, and said,  
"Carlos, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, I love you, and I, well, I want to be with you forever - Carlos, will you marry me?"  
Carlos whirled around on the rock, tripping and falling- straight into Cecil's arms. Cecil hadn't planned that out.  
"Carlos, are you okay?" Cecil asked, deeply concerned. Carlos looked at Cecil, giggling slightly.  
"Yea, I'm fine. I was just a bit surprised. Thanks for catching me."  
"Of course... So..."  
"Yes, I'll marry you."  
Cecil smiled, and kissed Carlos- a tender kiss, full more of love than lust. Carlos wrapped his arms around Cecil's back, and they just sat there for a moment, just feeling each others' presence, feeling at peace with each other there. Cecil softly broke the kiss.  
"I love you, my Carlos."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was kinda short, but the next one will be pretty long, so beware! I sorta based this off my parents proposal (they were walking along a short cliff, my dad got down on one knee and asked mom to marry him, she said 'how big is the jewel', laughed, and fell down the cliff (karma.)) Next chapter: The wedding. :3
> 
> Also, just an update coming from the POV of the new episode, you know how Kevin was in it? I HAVE A TERRIFYING HEAD CANON THAT WHEN HE WAS THROWN INTO THE SMILING GOD, HE BECAME ONE WITH IT AND BECAME THE OVERARCHING PERSONALITY OH MY GOOOOODSS...... .n.


	4. The Wedding- part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Today was the day. Today was the day that Cecil Gershwin Palmer would be wedded to Carlos, the love of his life."

Cecil paced nervously around the small hall. Today was the day. Today was the day that Cecil Gershwin Palmer would be wedded to Carlos, the love of his life. He nervously adjusted his tie for the thirty millionth time.  
"You look fine," said Dana, who had been helping Cecil to prepare. Cecil flashed her a tight smile.  
"I just can't believe this is actually happening," he muttered.  
"Calm down, Cecil, it's going to be fine."  
"But calming down is so hard..."  
"I know, Cecil, but you can get through this, and then you and Carlos will always be together, according to the celestially soul binding properties of marriage!!"  
"I know."  
Cecil said, taking a deep breath. The knots in his stomach still refused to come undone.  
\- - -  
Carlos was also pacing about in the other room, surrounded by his team of scientists. Carlos was wearing a dark shirt, dark pants, a tie, and his most formal lab coat. He took a deep breath, knowing that the ceremony would start soon. Most of the town had shown up, mainly because of the fact that Cecil was a local celebrity, and while mildly introverted, the town did like to come out and support him.   
"You'll do great," said Rachelle, patting him on the back. Carlos flashed a tight smile at her. Rachelle liked to study emotional as well as physical aspects to things, and as a result was the best at emotionally interacting with people out of their team.  
Carlos heard a knock on the door. He glanced at the clock and frowned. They still had ten minutes, and even though the clock wasn't real, Carlos had figured out how to read it so it was accurate. He crossed the room and open the door, opening it to see the face of... Steve Carlsberg?  
Steve smiled awkwardly.   
"Hello Carlos."  
"Hello Steve."  
Carlos was not as cold towards Steve as Cecil was, saying that from what little conversation Carlos had had with Steve, Steve was fairly decent, not nearly the jerk Cecil made him out to be.  
"I know I'm not supposed to be here, because Cecil specifically sent me an un-invitation, but I just wanted to say that I hope you and Cecil are as happy as me and my wife are, and also I wanted to drop off Janice since my wife is coming here straight from work, and , y'know, Janice is the flower girl."  
Carlos nodded.  
"Thank you, Steve."  
"Also, I wanted to ask that you please take care of Cecil, because even though he doesn't like me much at all, Janice and my wife and I really care for him"  
Carlos smiled.  
"Thank you. I promise I'll take care of him."  
"Okay, thanks Carlos. I'd better get moving now-Oh!! And don't tell Cecil I was here!! Goodbye!!"  
"I won't!! Goodbye!!"  
Carlos said, and Steve disappeared out the door.  
\- - -  
The low moaning and off- key chanting made way for lighter traditional wedding music as the processional made its way down the isle to where Carlos waited at the podium. Cecil walked alone, hands clasped together a bit too tightly behind his back. He gulped back his fear as the procession neared the podium, his heart beating a bit too hard and a bit too fast. He took one more deep breath as he mounted the podium next to Carlos. The priests of the new and old ways stood facing the audience behind Carlos and Cecil, facing only each other. Cecil looked at Carlos- breathtakingly handsome, perfect, wonderful, amazing, beautiful Carlos- His Carlos. Carlos was his. He smiled and looked Carlos in the eyes, His warm brown eyes surrounding him like a comforting blanket. Carlos smiled him, and Cecil felt filled with joy. What had he been nervous about? He had never been more sure of anything in his life. He loved Carlos. He wanted to be with that wonderful man forever. Maybe his subconscious had some creeping fear that Carlos wasn't fully committed, but being here, looking straight into his eyes, he knew that Carlos was just as committed as Cecil.   
The music ended, and the preacher of the old religion began making his statements in a long dead language, his voice deep and hollow and raspy and endless. The voice resonated through a crowd of bowed heads, all understanding but not comprehending what he was saying. After several minutes, he was finished, and everyone looked up, blinking rapidly. He stepped back, and the preacher of the new ways.  
"We are here together today to celebrate the unity of two kindred souls, committing themselves to each other forever more. These two men have pledged themselves to each other, and we have watched them grow in love and caring. Does anyone see reason not to have them wed?"  
Silence filled the hall, because no one had a reason (also, because unbeknownst to the grooms, the Sheriff's Secret Police had gone around to everyone in the ceremony and threatened them with death if they said anything, because everyone on the squad shipped them.)   
The preacher continued.  
"In that case, we shall let these two take there vows- Cecil, do you vow to take this man as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
"I do."  
"And Carlos, do you vow to take this man as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
"I do."  
"Then you may kiss the groom."  
Cecil and Carlos kissed, and the room exploded in cheers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this took waaaaay to long to write (I'm sorry!!) and it's also really long so I'll post part two (reception and after party) in a few days. :)


End file.
